legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest Index
Main Quest progression in legacy of the Dragon is tied in to your display count. Some quests require additionally completing previous quests. Display count can be checked at the entrance on the left side. While minor quests are triggered through finding certain items or reaching a certain point ingame. Display Count Rewards and requirements for Legacy quests: If you place enough items at once to receive two rewards, you'll need to wait 24 hours to receive the next one. *25 - Rewarded Skullcrusher *50 - Rewarded Thornblade additionally a messenger will bring you a letter from Auryen and a key to the secret safehouse. The first patron (Jerrin) starts visiting the museum. Collection box is added to the entranceway of the museum, random gold is added daily by the patrons *70 - Auryen will send you to Elsweyr to recover the Staff of Indarys, beginning The Moonpath to Elsweyr's quest content *75 - Rewarded Cleaver of St Felms *100 - Rewarded Eleidon’s Ward, Second Patron (Malakai) starts attending the museum Daily. Auryen will have the topic “I have too much stuff” available which will prompt him to offer to sell off items from your sell cart in the safe house. *125 - Rewarded Gravedigger *150 - Rewarded Scourge. Final patrons (Lorna and her son Henry) start attending the museum *175 - Rewarded Stendarr’s Hammer. Avram Jazeer arrives as the museum guard *200 - Rewarded Trueflame *225 - Rewarded Staff of Hasedoki. *250 - Rewarded Hopesfire. Speak with Auryen about what is new and he will propose starting the explorer’s guild *275 - Rewarded the Sword of Ancient Tongues. Byron Starts to wander the world looking for you to begin the Shattered Legacy Questline *400 - If the Shattered Legacy quest is completed Shadows of one's Past (museum heist) quest will begin *600 - Night at the Museum - commonly referred to as the Haunted Museum. If the museum heist quest is done, the Haunted Museum Quest will be available. Legacy's museum quests: *Shattered Legacy - Starts after receiving the Sword of Ancient Tongues. Must be completed before some of the other quests can start. *The Ayleid Crossroads - After Shattered Legacy, Auryen will greet about upgrading the Ayleid Waystone. *Museum Heist - Starts automatically after Shattered Legacy is completed and at least 400 displays. *The Haunted Museum - Starts at 600 displays after the museum heist has been completed. *The Vaults of Deepholme - Start conditions: unknown. Finding and entering deepholme after all excavations on a high display count started the quest. at start of game inaccessible. Presumably needs Museum heist at the least to start. The Explorer's Society: Starting at 250 displays Auryen has the dialogue option to talk about founding the explorers guild. Contained quests: *A room with a view - at 250 displays Auryen will have a dialog option which starts the explorer's guild construction quest. *Digging up Explorers - After the guildhouse is built, reading Auryen’s list of potential members will start the guild member recruitment quest *The Excavation of Windcaller Pass - after the museum heist quest (and at 400 displays) Marassi will have a quest available to start the excavation *Eternal Ice - Find the 6 shards of the staff of Hrormir. Shards are scattered in Windcaller Pass and reforged at the cold forge in windcaller refuge *The Excavation of the Ruins of Rkund - 10 days after the windcaller pass excavation wraps up, Marassi will greet you in the guild hall with information about the Rkund excavation. *Path to the Heavens - Planetarium quest begins when you give the planetarium plans to Madras after the Excavation of Rkund. Radiant quests: *One man's junk - Gather and return any ruined or burned books to Latoria at the explorer's guild and she will piece them together and give you lost rare books, scrolls, and maps. Moonpath to Elsweyr: *It Belongs in a Museum - at 70 displays Auryen will send you to Elsweyr to retrieve a donation of the staff of Indarys from a Khajiit named Rakis. *By the light of the moon *The Sweet Taste of Elsweyr *Incursion *The Dinner Guest *Desert Style *Rebuilding the Past *What shall we do with the drunken sailor? *A gift from a friend - 5 days after the guildhouse is built and after Moonpath’s “Rebuilding the Past” quest is completed, Rakis will arrive and deliver an airship. Other Quests: Short quests you will run in to within the world. *Auryen's Notes - There are 10 journals that appear in the curator’s office next to the library. *The Hand of Glory - Gather components and remake the legacy hand of glory. Begins with "Greigor" at the dark brotherhood sanctuary *Ongar’s Kegbreaker - Find Ongar Brewer in the Nightgate Inn, and find a replacement for his hammer. *Back to the drawing board - A schematic found on the desk next to the Imbuing machine in White Ridge Barrow will begin a quest to gather supplies and construct your own imbuing machine in the safehouse *Lord's Mail - A writ of execution at dragon's bridge in the Penitus Occulatus outpost office will start the quest. *Guardians of the Divine - Relics of the Crusader, the book "Lost wonders of the ages v3" will document the story provide clues about the location of the relics of the crusader.